


Хранительница

by mizuame



Series: Хранители Драконов (Akatsuki no Yona) [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Immortality, Out of Character, POV Female Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Исповедь старушки, чье призвание – приглядывать за Хакурю.
Series: Хранители Драконов (Akatsuki no Yona) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639408
Kudos: 2





	Хранительница

**Author's Note:**

> Текст писался для команды WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2019

Драконы, благословленные небом… Гордые, независимые, наделенные божественной силой, они разошлись по миру, скрываясь от людей и Богов. Но не могли Боги оставить своих избранников без присмотра, и появились Хранители — верные спутники тех, кто несет в себе частицу небесной силы. Когда-то меня звали Лей Дзин, сегодня у меня нет имени. Я — Хранительница силы Хакурю. Я ограждаю его от бед и несчастий, получая нехитрую плату — вечную жизнь.

Драконы смертны, но мы, Хранители, можем жить вечно. Божественный ритуал позволяет нам сохранять силы, молодость, знание. У каждого хранителя он свой. Я поглощаю жизнь дракона, чью силу призвана хранить. Кровавое действо, жестокая жертва, но таково мое предназначение, и я не имею права отказываться от него.

Хранитель — это тяжкая ноша, почти проклятие. Я несу ее с гордостью, помня каждого дракона, что пришел в этот мир и ушел из него. Каждый из них остался шрамом на моем сердце, и дракон, чье время пришло, не станет исключением.

Когда я вхожу в его комнату с чашей яда, он смотрит на меня своими голубыми глазами и будто заглядывает в самую душу. Он знает: драконы не доживают до седин, но вряд ли догадывается, что происходит. Для него я всего лишь бабка, ведунья, которая знала еще его деда, и он верит мне беспрекословно. Они все верят мне.

Я протягиваю ему чашу, как многим до него, и смотрю, как он пьет. Я знаю до мелочей, что будет дальше: сила, медленно утекающая с рождением преемника, начнет покидать его со скоростью горного потока, недуг подкосит его, а потом его ждет сон, так похожий на смерть. Мне не нужно торопить события или ждать, все пойдет своим чередом, как шло много раз до этого дня. Драконы сильны, драконы уникальны, драконы предсказуемы, в том и уязвимы. Мне не составляет труда взять свое. Мое лекарство или смертельный яд — всё зависит от точки зрения — действует безотказно.

Я наблюдаю. Я вижу страх и разочарование Ки-Джа, когда он понимает, что отец скоро покинет этот мир. Мне жаль его, но таков порядок. Порядок вещей нарушать нельзя: дракон жил, дракон передал силу, дракона ждет смерть. И пусть от моей руки — я не зла, я просто сохраняю порядок вещей таким, каким он должен быть. В этот раз Ки-Джа чуть не портит все планы, забравшись к отцу под самый конец. Но мне удается увести его от спящего. Старый дракон балансирует на грани между сном и смертью, и я должна сама забрать его жизнь.

Я провожу ритуал в глубине гор. Я делала это много раз, и подготовиться не составляет труда. Я беру нож и отсекаю руку дракона от тела. Это первое подношение. Я беру чашу и наполняю ее жертвенной кровью. Это второе подношение. Я беру скальпель и обнажаю его сердце. Это последнее подношение. То самое, что дает мне жизнь и завершает ритуал.

Божественные орудия не дают осечки: заговоренное лезвие способно рассечь что угодно. Мышцы расходятся от одного прикосновения, кость разрезается, будто масло. Привычка позволяет мне вынуть сердце, не повредив его ни одним неверным движением. Чем чище разрезы, тем больше жизни я получу взаймы. Этот дракон прожил бы долго, если бы у его сына не было Хранителя.

Я почти готова, осталось уложить подношения в жертвенницу. Я укладываю руку в небольшой сундук, смотрю, как лед окрашивается в красный цвет рядом с местом, где она была отрублена. Потом — кровь. Чаша должна быть установлена так, чтобы казалось, будто рука держит ее. Последнее — сердце. Оно теплое, почти живое, хоть и не бьется. Я смотрю на него, изучая каждую деталь, а потом закрываю глаза, чтобы почувствовать его ладонями, ощутить жизнь, которая сосредоточилась в нем и которую я вскоре заберу.

Остается немного: спуститься вниз, практически под гору, где стоит мой маленький алтарь. Здесь я поклоняюсь Богам и здесь должна поведать им о своей миссии: старый дракон мертв, новый дракон вступил в полную силу. Сказав это, я приношу клятву беречь нового дракона ценой своей жизни.

Я встаю на колени и читаю молитву. Жертвенник уже установлен на небольшом уступе. В нем рука, чаша с кровью и сердце. Рука останется здесь, пока не истлеет под внимательным взглядом Бога, а кровь и сердце — это моя награда и мое проклятие. Я беру в руки чашу и отпиваю из нее с каждой новой строфой молитвы. Я чувствую кровь, ее железный привкус и ускользающее тепло. Кровь каждого дракона — уникальна. Она вдыхает в меня силу и жизнь. Закончив молитву, я допиваю остатки крови и берусь за сердце.

Сердце дракона — особый деликатес. Мой яд наполняет его неповторимым вкусом, который я никогда не забываю. Поглощать его непросто: сосуды и мышцы сопротивляются, но я должна забрать все до крошки. Кровь — моя сила. Сердце — моя клятва. Я делаю его частью себя вместе с годами, которые Боги забирают у драконов.

Когда я заканчиваю, на деревню уже ложатся сумерки. Я возвращаюсь после беседы с Богами, полная сил и чужой жизни. Она плещется во мне, обновляя тело и разрушая душу. Но это моя плата, часть моего служения.

Ритуал почти завершен. Осталось только подготовить мертвого дракона к погребению, и я делаю это деликатно, нежно — как и всегда. Я вырастила его, и я его погубила. Но в том нет моей вины, потому что мое предназначение — хранить белого дракона, пока я не смогу передать его хозяину. И тогда, когда Хирю ступит на нашу землю и заберет того, кого я берегу как зеницу ока, я смогу умереть. 

И видят Боги, это будет самым ценным даром.


End file.
